Characters
Pucca is a 10 year old girl (turns 11 in "Slam Bam Birthday Bash") with an unstoppable love for Garu. Garu is a 12 year old ninja (turns 13 in "The Cursed Tie") ninja whose main goal in life is to restore honor to his family. He is constantly interrupted by Pucca and her kisses. Mio is Garu's pet cat who also has martial arts skills. He tends to follow Garu and has a crush on the pink cat, Yani Abyo a kung fu kid who enjoys showing off, especially for "the ladies", and wants to be the best star of Kung Fu someday. He's Garu's best friend/sparring partner and Ching's love interest. Ching is Pucca's best friend who declares herself to be Abyo's girlfriend (as everyone knows this except the boy himself). Considered the sweetest girl in town, she is skilled in sword battle. Her most prominent feature is the chicken always present on her head, by the name of Won. Tobe is Garu´s enemy, bent on defeating him in battle becoming the best fighter in the village. he commands a legion of Ninjas (who are rather lacking in brains) and is always seeking "revenge" against Garu, though the purpose of this is never revealed Won, as mentioned above, is Ching's companion who sits on her head. She is very loyal to Ching and known for her magical eggs which, when eaten, can turn small creatures into large monsters. Ssoso is a peaceful monk who is also a skillful martial artist. He is very wise and focuses on meditation. Ring Ring is Pucca's rival. She is considered only the second cutest girl in town because people naturally love Pucca more. this angers her and she is always looking for any opportunity she can to one-up the other girl, to no avail. When sufficiently angered, she can enter into a Yang combat mode, using super-sonic voice and whip-like hair to battle. To be edited: Uncle Dumpling, Linguini, and Ho are the chefs of the Goh-Rong restaurant an Pucca's uncles. They adore their jobs in cooking and make a variety of dishes, though their jajang noodles are the most famous. they are practitioners of cooking martial arts and apply their sills to making food, but are always willing to lend Pucca a hand in her pursuit of Garu's love. Chang is Ching's father and owner of the dojo where Garu, Ching, Abyo and Ssoso train. Bruce is Abyo's father and Sooga Village's only policeman. Though good at his job, his rules can be compromised slightly by his love of good food. The Vagabond Ninja Clan are a clan of criminals that, rather than simply cause destruction, prefer scheming to get free food. Chief, the only female and leader, though she can be a cry-baby. She has a crush on Tobe. Clown, a circus clown rejected for being unable to laugh. He often tries to make jokes of a situation, but they are never well-received Shaman, a portly magic-man whose spells rarely turn out as planned. He loves eating at any opportunity Dada is a clumsy waiter who cleans dishes at the Goh-Rong. He often suffers injuries from the antics of other characters and one of he few characters with no martial arts skill. He has a prevailing crush on Ring Ring who prefers to ignore him Muji is a man with a powerful mustache who has zombies that are his brainless minions. Category:Characters